Elfes et sorciers Partie II
by COC
Summary: Et voilà, la suite et le retour de Crystale and co à Poudlard... Mais qu'arrive t il à Harry et Severus ? Et c'est quoi encore cette histoire de dragon ? FIC SUSPENDUE
1. Reprise de contact

Harry Potter faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, impatient. Cela faisait quelques minutes déjà qu'il attendait Drago Malfoy, mais celui-ci tardait à venir. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, le Survivant sortit de son refuge et se précipita en direction du deuxième étage, là où se tenaient les cours de sortilèges. En chemin, il se heurta violemment à Hermione Granger et se retrouva les fesses au sol.

-Oh, pardon Hermione, je ne t'ai pas vu arriver.

-J'ai vu ça, fit la jeune femme avec humeur en se relevant avec son aide.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Drago, par hasard ?

-Si, il est dans sa salle en train de "parler" avec un élève. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, aussitôt accompagnée par son ami.

-Il est incorrigible, soupira ce dernier en secouant la tête. Bon je vais le voir.

Il repartit et arriva sans encombre devant la salle de classe de son ami.

-Drago ? Pourrais-je te parler deux petites secondes, s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr. Tu peux y aller jeune homme, et n'oublie surtout pas les deux rouleaux de parchemin pour demain si tu ne veux pas de représailles…

-Oui monsieur, bredouilla l'élève qui sortit la queue entre les jambes. (Ce n'est qu'une expression, bien sûr…)

Harry réprima un sourire en coin. Vraiment, Drago était lauréat du premier prix en haut du podium pour le concours du regard le plus glacial. Quoique… Severus Snape n'était pas mal non plus…

-Drago, je t'attendais dans mon bureau.

-Je sais, fit tranquillement le Serpentard en allant s'asseoir au sien.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ?

-Parce que je discutais avec un élève.

-J'ai vu ça, maugréa le Gryffondor en s'installant sur une pile de bouquins.

-Alors ? Quoi de neuf ?

Soupir.

-Drago, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis complètement paumé, j'ai besoin d'aide. S'il te plaît.

-Ouh, quelle entrée en matière… T'inquiète pas Ryry, tonton Drac est là, ses supers beaux muscles vont bientôt jaillir devant toi pour t'éblouir !

-Drago…

Harry eut un sourire-fossette. Drago avait le pic pour toujours tout dédramatiser, s'en était devenu un phénomène après la défaite de Voldemort.

-Harry ?

-Oui…

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, je t'écoute.

-Snape me bat les couilles.

-Quoi ?

-C'est une expression. Snape me fait chier. Et j'en ai marre qu'il me regarde tout le temps de haut comme ça. C'est très embêtant, surtout que maintenant je suis plus grand que lui, ça le ridiculise.

-Désolé Harry, mais si quelqu'un peut changer les habitudes de Severus, c'est bien toi, et surtout pas moi.

Re-soupir.

-La vie est mal-faite.

-Oui. Je sais.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Ah, Harry, je te cherchais.

-Oui Hermione ? Que se passe t il ?

-Il y a deux élèves qui sont venus me voir pour me dire qu'ils avaient vu un dragon dans la forêt interdite.

-N'importe quoi, lâcha Drago, il n'y a jamais eu de dragons à Poudlard.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Un dragon…

-Les élèves ne sont pas blessés, mais ils sont terrifiés.

-Bien. Drago, va chercher Severus et rejoins-moi devant la grande Porte. Hermione, tu enlève cinquante points à chaque élève, ils n'avaient rien à faire dans la Forêt qui n'est pas Interdite pour rien, puis tu les conduis à l'infirmerie avec l'ordre de ne pas bouger et tu nous rejoins. C'est clair ?

-Limpide, monsieur le Directeur, firent en chœur les deux concernés.

Ils sortirent et Harry monta à son bureau, récupérant dans une armoire un objet vétuste aux allures cassées. Puis il attrapa sa cape à sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte. Soudain, il tomba en arrêt devant un morceau de parchemin vierge à ses pieds.

Surpris, il le ramassa et le retourna.

Une écriture familière, mais dont il ne se rappelait pas le propriétaire, couvrait une partie du parchemin.

_Harry, _

_Coucou, et oui c'est moi ! Je t'avais promis de refaire surface, et je tiens la plupart du temps mes promesses. Ne tue SURTOUT PAS le dragon qui est dans la forêt, n'essaye même pas de le voir, s'il te plaît. Il n'est pas dangereux pour Poudlard, en fait, il s'agit d'un dragon de mon monde qui s'est échappé et que nous sommes en train de récupérer. _

_Mes parents et moi allons en profiter pour prendre des vacances de quelques années sur ton Monde. Je te dirais bientôt où nous pourrons tous nous retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas, laisse-nous juste le temps de nous installer. Je t'embrasse fort, toi, ainsi que tous les autres, en espérant pouvoir dire, _

_A bientôt_

_Crystale, qui t'aime comme une sœur. _

Harry se sentit secouer. Puis d'un seul coup, comme un ressort, il se précipita hors de la pièce et s'empressa de prendre un passage secret.

Il arriva en trombe dans le hall, sous les yeux éberlués de ses trois collègues et de quelques élèves.

Haletant et un large sourire d'une oreille à l'autre, il brandissait la lettre.

-Devinez quoi ? Vous avez le bonjour de Crystale !

Il y eut un très bref silence, puis Drago et Hermione bondirent en avant.

-Crystale ! Comment va t elle ? Rugit le jeune homme.

-Crystale ! Oh mon Dieu, c'est trop génial pour être vrai ! Bredouilla Hermione, soudain très émue.

Seul Severus Snape se rembrunit. Les cris de joie de ses collègues le laissaient de marbre… Et surtout très impatient.

-Je vous signale que nous avons un dragon à attraper, fit-il remarquer assez sèchement.

-Non, Severus. Crystale m'a écrit dans sa lettre que le dragon était elfique, qu'il s'était échappé mais qu'ils allaient le récupérer.

-Je vois. Alors vous m'avez fait venir pour rien, comme d'habitude.

Le visage de Harry s'assombrit et ses yeux prirent alors un étrange éclat.

-Non, Severus. Vous allez venir avec moi, j'ai à vous parler.

Regards glaciaux des deux côtés. D'habitude, Harry avait un mal fou à résister à ce genre de regard de la part de son ancien professeur et maintenant collègue, mais cette fois-ci il ne se laissa pas démonter et observa calmement le visage de son collègue.

La fatigue présente dans les cernes de l'homme et dans les plis de ses yeux et de sa bouche ne faisait que renforcer la décision de Harry.

-Dans mon bureau. Je vous y attends, je sais que vous avez une potion sur le feu, donc je vous laisse le temps de vous en occuper. N'oubliez pas Severus. Je vous attends…

-Et nous, monsieur ? S'enquit Hermione.

-Dites aux élèves de ne pas sortir, et faîtes rentrer ceux qui sont dehors. Le château, mais pas le parc, est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Limpide M'sieur, fit Drago en réprimant un léger petit sourire amusé.

-Bien. C'est partit alors. Réunion en salle des profs ce soir à vingt heures. Faîtes passer le mot.

-Oui monsieur !

Sur ce, Harry fit demi-tour dans un tourbillonnement de capes qui fit pâlir d'envie Severus Snape.

Bureau du directeur, le professeur Potter: 

Harry était assis sur la balustrade de son balcon, celui qui donnait sur une partie du château et sur la forêt interdite. Si Hermione l'avait vu dans cette position, elle aurait crié, c'est sûr, elle était tellement protectrice…

Le jeune homme entendit soudain quelques coups frappés à la porte. Nonchalamment, il ouvrit la porte avec sa pensée, puis la referma. Le silence total venant de l'intérieur le fit sourire, son visiteur était vraiment quelqu'un de silencieux.

-Je suis sur le balcon, lança t il mine de rien.

La sensation d'une présence derrière lui, lui fit tourner la tête à moitié.

-Bonsoir Severus.

-Comment saviez-vous que c'était moi ? Je n'ai fais aucun bruit.

-Justement. Je ne connais pas de personne plus silencieuse que vous.

Un grognement lui répondit.

_"Ca m'énerve, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a toujours réponse à tout ce gamin ?"_

-Venez vous asseoir, Severus.

L'homme s'approcha à contre-cœur, mais ne s'assit point.

-Vous allez tomber, fit-il sèchement remarquer au jeune homme.

-Et alors ? Vous vous en foutez, non ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que si vous disparaissez, c'est Granger qui prendra votre place. Tout, sauf ça.

-Vous n'aimez pas Hermione ?

-Elle est trop intelligente pour son bien.

-Vous voulez dire pour le votre.

-Bien sûr que non. Granger ne m'arrivera jamais à la cheville question intelligence.

Harry poussa un soupir en regardant les étoiles.

-Et si je me laissais glisser, là, maintenant, feriez-vous quelque chose ?

Severus ne répondit pas. Harry tourna la tête et le regarda tristement.

-Laisseriez-vous vos vieilles habitudes de côté, votre rancœur et tout le reste pour tenter de me sauver ?

Le regard du professeur de potion croisa celui du jeune et fragile directeur.

-Dites-moi Severus, que vous avez fait Albus pour vous témoigner une telle confiance et pour que, vous aussi, vous lui fassiez confiance ?

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis,

-Albus est celui pour qui la trahison m'a été la plus honteuse. Il m'a fait confiance dès qu'il m'a vu, dans la grande salle, prêt à mettre le choipeau. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais strictement rien. Albus est… était une personne bien, qui savait comment comprendre les gens. Il était sage… Et pour cela je le respectais. Vous, non.

-Pourquoi me détestez-vous ? Soyez sincère, je vous prie.

-Parce que vous êtes un Gryffondor, et un Potter qui plus est.

-Et voilà, soupira Harry, nous touchons le fond du problème. Vous me détestez parce qu'à chaque fois que vous me voyez, vous pensez à James et à toutes les farces que les maraudeurs vous ont faites. Je me trompe ?

-Lourdement.

-Vraiment ? Expliquez-moi alors, j'aimerai comprendre, sérieusement.

-Non. Je ne vous dirais rien, ni à vous, ni à qui que soit. Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Ni à expliquer. Maintenant, j'aimerai retourner à mes potions, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

-Faites, si c'est tel que vous le souhaitez. Retournez vous morfondre, allez dépérir pendant que moi je devrai continuer à vous supportez, vous et vos ridicules regards, maugréa le jeune homme.

Et d'un bond, il sauta dans le vide.

Hébété, Severus Snape mis quelques secondes avant de réagir. Puis, il se précipita pour regarder par dessus la rambarde. Un long instant, son regard suivit la silhouette volante qui se dirigeait vers la forêt interdite. Une silhouette aux yeux vert émeraude.

Salle des professeurs, le soir même: 

-Messieurs, Mesdames et Mesdemoiselles. Si je vous ai réunis ce soir à l'heure qui devrait être celle du repas, c'est pour vous parler d'Albus Dumbledore et de Minerva Macgonagall.

Des murmures emplirent la petite salle, Harry les tut d'un regard.

-Très récemment, Crystale, la fille du professeur Dumbledore et du professeur Macgonagall, a reprit contact avec moi, et m'a assuré dans une lettre qu'elle et ses parents allaient revenir vers nous pour quelques années. Ainsi, je compte leur proposer des postes vacants, celui de professeur de DCFM à Albus Dumbledore, et celui d'histoire de la magie à Minerva Macgonagall. Bien entendu, Crystale reprendra sa scolarité en deuxième année à Poudlard. Enfin, si elle accepte. Voilà, c'est tout ce que je voulais vous dire. A présent, je propose que nous allions satisfaire nos estomacs vides.

Des approbations et hochements de tête emballés lui répondirent, et la plupart des professeurs sortirent rapidement.

-Tu viens Harry ? L'appela Hermione, tout sourire.

-J'arrive, lui lança t il, ne m'attendez pas.

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné, puis sortit en compagnie de Drago.

Songeur, Harry ouvrit la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc. La fraîcheur du soir le percuta de plein fouet. Il resta un instant ainsi, puis il soupira et se retourna.

-Severus, si vous avez quelque chose à me dire avant que j'aille faire mes rondes, c'est maintenant.

Le Maître des Potions lui décocha un regard qui en disait long, puis ouvrit la bouche.

-Comment avez-vous fais cela, tout à l'heure ? Quand vous vous êtes envolé ?

Harry sourit.

-Si je vous le disais, je n'aurais plus de secret.

Severus se renfrogna.

-Vous savez Severus, je crois que je vais vous laisser tranquille. Avec le temps… Peut-être finirez-vous par comprendre que je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Bon appétit, Severus.

Silencieusement, le Professeur regarda disparaître son supérieur.

_"C'est étrange… Il me rappelle quelqu'un… Albus ? Non, ce n'est pas Albus Dumbledore, reprends-toi mon vieux… Pourtant, y'a pas photo. C'est fou comme il peut lui ressembler. "_

Harry était assis à son bureau. Cela faisait une semaine que Crystale lui avait donné un signe de vie, et depuis, il attendait patiemment de ses nouvelles. Un toc, toc sur son bureau lui fit lever les yeux.

-Eh, Du Bateau, à force de rester plonger dans ta paperasse tu vas finir par t'endormir, fais gaffe !

La grimace de Drago fit rire Harry.

-Très drôle. Je ne t'ai pas vu entrer, excuse-moi, mais aussi, si tu avais toqué…

Drago grimaça une nouvelle fois.

-Mouah, mort de rire… Bon, tu viens déjeuner ? Il y a une surprise qui t'attend dans la grande salle, et on aimerait bien qu'elle débarrasse du plancher, elle prend pas mal de place à vrai dire !

Harry lui dédia un regard étonné, puis se leva et se dirigea vers ladite salle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bin's ?

Bouche bée, Harry contemplait l'immense arbre rectiligne qui prenait lentement, mais sûrement racine dans le sol de la grande salle. Un magnifique faucon blanc attendait bien sagement à la place de Harry. En voyant ce dernier, il poussa un cri suraigu et se précipita sur lui. Par pur réflexe de sorcier, Harry tendit le poing, et l'oiseau s'y posa, la patte droite tendue. Harry décrocha l'enveloppe qui y pendait et croisa le regard étrangement familier de l'oiseau.

-Euh… Merci.

-De rien. Mais c'est bien la dernière fois que je joue au relais postier, ajouta l'oiseau bougonnant en ébouriffant ses plumes. Dépêches-toi d'écrire ta réponse.

Légèrement éberlué, Harry regarda la créature quitter son bras et s'installer d'un air gourmand devant une assiette pleine de lard.

Harry ouvrit la lettre, la lut puis conjura une plume. Ayant griffonné deux, trois phrases derrière le parchemin, il alla l'accrocher à la patte de l'oiseau impatient.

-Bon bah… Salut.

-T'inquiète mon grand, des oiseaux comme moi c'est beaucoup plus courant que tu ne le crois.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis s'envola. Harry le regarda s'éloigner puis détourna son attention vers l'arbre en plein milieu de la salle. Celui-ci devait faire quatre bons mètres de diamètre, et ses branches, couvertes de fleurs rouges, vertes, bleus et jaunes, retombaient élégamment comme celles d'un saule pleureur. Fasciné, Harry ne s'était pas aperçu que les rangs des Gryffondors et des Poufsouffles étaient à moitié recouverts de racines. Fronçant les sourcils, il sortit sa baguette et l'agita en marmonnant une formule. Aussitôt, les tables se déplacèrent et se relièrent, formant ainsi un demi-cercle. Les Serpentards commençaient le bout de gauche, les Poufsouffles suivaient, puis les Gryffondors, et enfin les Serdaigles fermaient le bout de droite.

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes, puis dans un sourire inquiétant, inversa les tables des Poufsouffles et des Gryffondors. Des protestations s'élevèrent aussitôt, tant du côté des élèves que de celui des professeurs.

Mais Harry secoua la tête et alla se positionner debout, à sa place.

-Chers élèves, chers professeurs. Cet arbre est un cadeau des elfes, donc il ne bougera pas d'où il est. Désormais, vous devrez cohabiter avec vos voisins des autres maisons, lorsque vous serez à table. Et si j'en vois qui se battent ou se disputent, je les colle. Compris ?

Des grognements lui répondirent, et le Directeur fronça les sourcils.

-Ai-je bien été clair ? Lança t il d'une voix forte, faisant sursauter les trois quarts des élèves.

-Oui, monsieur ! Lancèrent-ils en chœur.

-Limpide ! Ajouta Drago avec bonne humeur. Tu veux du bacon ?

-Volontiers, merci.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans la lettre ? S'enquit tranquillement Hermione en se beurrant un toast.

-Le professeur Dumbledore and co acceptent ma proposition, et invitent les ex-membres de l'Ordre à venir les voir au manoir des Macgonagall samedi, donc demain, à quatorze heures.

**Et voilà ! Désolée d'avoir été absente aussi longtemps, mais les fins d'années ne paient pas, surtout si on veut passer en classe supérieure. **

**Maintenant, pour moi, c'est les vacances, donc je compte me donner à fond. Enfin presque… **

**N'oubliez pas, un petit commentaire, ( et même des suggestions si vous le souhaitez ! ), ça fait toujours plaisir… **


	2. explications et dîner

Severus Snape s'avançait prudemment en direction de l'immense grille fermée qui lui faisait face. Un énorme "M" calligraphié en métal couvrait une partie de ledit portail. Le paysage, derrière l'homme, était plus qu'inquiétant. Un tas de ruine sans toit et une immense forêt broussailleuse donnait un aspect d'abandon total du Manoir.

Derrière l'homme, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avançaient avec autant de prudence. Hermione demanda même nerveusement à Harry s'il était sûr d'être arrivé au bon endroit, et si ses informations étaient véridiques.

Le sifflement du vent et le déplacement des nuages donnaient un ton sombre à l'atmosphère légèrement étouffante. Le soleil frappait durement, et le bruissement de feuillage des quelques arbres alentour faisait tressaillir le Maître des Potions.

Soudain, un hennissement lointain, venant de derrière la grille, se fit entendre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement, provoquant alors une apparition incroyable. Entre les deux battants, un paysage quasi-féerique leur en faisait prendre plein la vue. Un cheval ailé, monté par un personnage non distinguable arrivait au galop vers eux, ailes dépliées et les sabots touchant à peine le sol.

La personne qui montait la créature était couchée sur l'encolure de celle-ci. Arrivée devant un Severus livide, elle se cabra et retomba sur ses sabots face Harry.

-Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai failli aller vous chercher !

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs attachés et tressés en une longue queue de cheval (genre Lara Croft, si vous voulez une idée, mais plus foncé) et aux yeux d'un bleu ciel lumineux leur faisait face.

-Crystale ! S'exclama Harry, ravi. Tu es magnifique !

-Merci, merci, mais à vrai dire j'ai toujours été comme cela.

Elle descendit d'un bond de sa monture, et s'approcha de Harry, aussitôt suivie de la créature ailée.

-Papa et Maman sont à l'intérieur, ils nous attendent. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas entrés ?

-Et comment entre t-on ? S'enquit Drago avec humeur.

-Ben… en sonnant ! Là, la sonnette.

-Tu es sûre qu'elle fonctionne, cette sonnette ? Fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bien sûr. Bon, vous venez ?

Un large sourire ravi sur les lèvres, la jeune fille fit demi-tour en courant. Le cheval, quant à lui, semblait s'intéresser de très près à Severus Snape, qu'il poussait du museau.

-Je crois qu'il veut que tu le montes, fit soudain remarquer Drago très sérieusement.

Severus le regarda fixement comme s'il était fou.

-A mon avis, il était chargé de vous ramenez, vous, plus particulièrement, ajouta Hermione sur le ton de la conversation.

Severus tourna finalement son regard légèrement ennuyé sur l'animal et, après un temps d'hésitation, prit appui sur son aile, s'élança et atterrit sur son dos. Très mal à l'aise sur la créature immobile, il crut un instant qu'il s'était trompé et qu'il n'avait rien à faire sur la bête.

Mais dans un soubresaut, la créature fit volte-face et dépliant ses ailes, s'envola en direction de l'immense Manoir.

Soufflé par l'immensité et la hauteur, Severus fit courir son regard sur le mini château en face de lui, ainsi que sur l'immense parc et le lac appartenant au domaine. A mi-chemin, juste au-dessous de lui, il vit Crystale qui courait à foulées régulières en direction d'un bâtiment à l'écart.

Le cheval ailé tourna brutalement, et faillit désarçonner Severus. Celui-ci se redressa et aperçut le mur de la plus haute tour du Manoir qui semblait se diriger droit vers lui. Alarmé, il tenta de faire faire demi-tour au cheval en tirant sur ses crins, mais devant l'absence de réaction, il essaya de s'introduire par Légilimencie dans son esprit, dont il fut immédiatement éjecté mentalement avec brutalité.

Fermant les yeux, il attendit le choc… Qui ne vint pas. Lorsque qu'il sentit que le cheval touchait terre du bout des sabots, il entrouvrit un œil… Et resta bouche bée. Il avait atterri sur une plate-forme immense qui dominait le domaine, et qui se situait pratiquement dans les cieux. (Hum, ça sent la magie à plein nez !)

Prudemment, il descendit de cheval… Et s'écroula par terre. Ses jambes rendues faibles par la traversée flanchaient sous son poids, et c'est avec grand peine et en chancelant qu'il se tint finalement debout, accroché au flanc du cheval qui lui jetait un regard compatissant.

Un ricanement soudain derrière lui le figea. Lentement il tourna sa tête, puis son corps tout entier face à la personne qui avait osé rire de lui.

L'air moqueur, un visage rieur, l'homme qu'il vit ne lui donna pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout l'impression d'être humain. Les cheveux semblables à des feux, des yeux familiers exactement pareil que ceux de Crystale, et… Des oreilles pointues.

_"Oh là là, mais dans quelle galère je me suis fourré, moi, encore… Qui c'est l'autre abruti qui me regarde comme ça, comme si j'étais une bête de foire ? Par Merlin, il va voir comment je m'appelle…" _

-Oui ? S'enquit sèchement Severus. Un problème ? Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça ?

-Tutut, non Severus, vous ne me la ferez pas à moi. Je vous connais trop bien pour ça.

Severus scruta un instant l'homme, puis soudain…

-A… Albus ?

-Oui Severus, c'est bien, dix points pour Serpentard.

L'homme resta un instant silencieux.

-Vous ne dites plus rien. Vous êtes surpris ?

-A vrai dire… Assez, oui. Pour moi, vous avez toujours été un vieil homme à la longue barbe grise et complètement gaga de bonbons au citron.

-Ah, bah oui, dans ce cas-là… Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-Non.

-C'est très simple. Suivez-moi, je veux vous parler de quelque chose.

-Attendez, Albus !

-Oui ?

-Vous êtes quoi, au juste ?

-Un Magicien.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Suivez-moi, je vais vous expliquer en chemin.

Albus Dumbledore appuya sur une racine verte dépassant du mur, et aussitôt un trou semblable à une petite arcade apparue à partir de ladite racine, donnant sur le vide total.

Fasciné, Severus Snape n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'extasier. Déjà, Albus Dumbledore avait franchi la porte et disparu au-delà. Surpris, Severus passa la tête dans l'ouverture, mais au lieu du vide, il se retrouva à moitié dans un corridor sombre et immense.

-Par ici, Severus. Donc, comme je le disais tout à l'heure, je suis un Magicien, c'est-à-dire un mélange d'elfe et de sorcier hyper puissants tous les deux. Les Magiciens sont très rares, c'est pourquoi je suis là. Nous avons besoin de Magiciens, et donc de sorciers puissants. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

-Potter ?

-Oui. Crystale est une elfe très puissante. J'espérais que Harry pourrait donner quelques spermatozoïdes à notre laboratoire, vu que Crystale est déjà d'accord pour donner deux trois ovules.

-Votre… Euh… Votre fille est réglée, Albus ?

-Bien sûr.

-Ah. Je me disais que, la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, elle avait à peine onze ans.

-Oh, non, Severus. Crystale est beaucoup plus âgée que vous, vous savez.

-Albus, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec les âges. Vous avez conçu Crystale il y a combien de temps, exactement ?

-Exactement, je n'en sais rien. Mais Crystale est une très jeune elfe, à peine une centaine d'années. Elle seule pourra vous dire avec exactitude son âge actuel.

-A… A peine une centaine d'années ?

-Remettez-vous, Severus, vous savez, les elfes vivent très longtemps. Minerva est dix fois plus âgée que Crystale, vous savez. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier du jour de notre rencontre. A l'époque, j'étais Godric Gryffindor, et elle est la fille de celui qui m'avait envoyé en mission. Nous eûmes le coup de foudre.

Albus avait imperceptiblement ralenti, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

-Vous avez été Gryffindor ?

-Oui. Ce fut fantastique, comme beaucoup d'autres rôles d'ailleurs. Ah, nous sommes arrivés.

Albus passa doucement sa main sur une racine bleutée qui sortait du mur. Aussitôt, comme précédemment, celle-ci s'élargit, donnant accès à un vaste bureau, pratiquement semblable à celui de Poudlard, si ce n'était l'absence des tableaux.

-Jolie pièce, fit Severus avec bonne humeur.

-N'est-ce pas ? Je la trouve agréable pour le travail.

-Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire ?

-Tout à fait. Entrons dans le vif du sujet. Crystale m'a rapporté que Harry et vous n'étiez pas en très bon termes.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Attaqua immédiatement le professeur d'un ton agressif.

-Calme, Severus. Je rapporte juste les faits. N'est-ce pas ?

-Humff…

-Bien. Alors, maintenant, j'aimerais vous poser une question. Pourquoi détestez-vous Harry, Severus ?

-…

-Très bien, je reformule ma question. Un jour vous m'avez dis, je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez, que vous trouviez, ou plutôt que vous saviez que Sirius Black considérait Harry comme s'il était James.

-Oui, je m'en souviens.

-Et bien vous Severus, comment considérez-vous Harry ? L'identifiez-vous à James ?

-… Un peu. Je ne sais pas trop. Une partie de Potter ressemble extraordinairement à son père, son mépris pour les règlements, son insolence, son stupide courage de Gryffondor…

-C'est vrai. Mais c'est son père, et il n'y peut rien. Pourquoi vous sentez-vous obliger de le haïr ?

-Je ne sais pas. Les gènes, j'imagine.

-Non. Vous le haïssez pour une raison qui est enfouie tout au fond de vous, que vous peinez à comprendre, ou bien que vous avez déjà comprise et que vous refusez tout net.

-Je ne pense pas, Albus.

-Bien sûr que si, que vous pensez, Severus. Tout être doté d'une intelligence sait penser.

Severus eut un sourire ironique.

-Bien sûr, Albus. Vous avez tout à fait raison, comme d'habitude. Quoi d'autre ?

-Une dernière chose. J'aimerais que vous soyez un peu plus compréhensif avec Harry, que vous l'aidiez. Il a l'air fort, peut-être, mais au fond de lui il est extrêmement fragile. Prenez en grand soin, je vous le confie, Severus.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que c'est ce que je souhaite. S'il vous plaît, Severus. C'est ma dernière faveur.

-… Très bien. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous.

-Parfait. Alors c'est parti, Crystale doit m'attendre. Vous restez là, la porte s'ouvrira quand vous aurez mûrement réfléchi.

Il y eut une lumière blanche, et Albus Dumbledore disparut.

-Génial, maugréa Severus, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. Merci Albus !

Harry entra prudemment dans le parc et observa attentivement autour de lui. Les reliefs habillés du Manoir se voyaient au loin, et une petite maisonnée, à leur droite, semblait leur faire signe.

Arrivés devant la porte, ils entrèrent et aperçurent Crystale devant une table verte qui scintillait. Fasciné, ils s'approchèrent tous et observèrent la jeune fille qui bougeait des solides lumineux sur la surface gravée de la table.

-C'est fou, on dirait une table de mixage gravée dans du bois, murmura Hermione, étrangement attirée par les voyants multicolores de l'accessoire.

-Crystale, qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit Harry d'un air intéressé.

La jeune elfe ne répondit pas, et soudain, la salle entière s'illumina de blanc.

Lorsque enfin ladite lumière s'estompa, ils distinguèrent qu'ils n'étaient plus dans la maisonnée, mais plutôt dans le Manoir lui-même, dans une sorte d'immense hall d'entrée.

D'un pas de conquérante, Crystale s'approcha d'une porte et l'ouvrit en grand. Stupéfaits, ils virent une terrasse s'étaler devant leurs yeux, une table garnie ainsi qu'un magnifique début de parc lumineux aux couleurs chatoyantes et innombrables.

Abasourdis, ils pénétrèrent lentement dans ce havre de paix et de couleurs perpétuellement changeantes.

-Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous !

Crystale, le visage rayonnant, les guidait lentement mais sûrement vers les chaises installées autour de la table.

-Les places sont libre-choix. Papa ne va pas tarder, et Maman est aux cuisines, en train de régler un petit détail.

Soudain, un éclair blanc fit apparaître un elfe aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus et rieurs.

-Alors, tout se passe bien ?

-Albus ! S'exclama aussitôt Harry, ravi. Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien ! Tout le monde est là ?

-Oui ! Même les aurors. Ils ont réussi à se libérer pour l'après-midi et la soirée.

-Fantastique ! Asseyez-vous, et prenez donc quelque chose à manger. Nous avons beaucoup à nous dire.

Tous s'assirent, et Albus alla s'installer en bout de table, sa fille à sa gauche. A sa droite, un siège vide attendait. Les sièges de trois personnages étaient particuliers par rapport à ceux des autres ; d'une blancheur immaculée, ils tranchaient carrément avec le reste du décor, tandis que ceux des invités, d'un rouge bois, apportaient une note de couleur qui se fondait avec le papier peint qu'était le parc.

-Bien. A présent, je vous invite à goûter à l'apéritif en attendant Laeticia, elle ne va sûrement pas tarder.

Harry ouvrit la bouche en même temps que Hermione et Drago, mais Albus les coupa dans leur élan.

-Minerva MacGonagall est Laeticia de son vrai nom, Hermione, Severus arrive, Harry, il a quelque chose à faire avant de nous rejoindre, et pour les questions, vous les poserez après, quand j'aurai fais mon "petit discours", Drago.

Des sourires et des rires partirent de l'assistance, et ils se regroupèrent autour de l'apéro en discutant de tout et de rien.

-… Mais c'est vraiment incroyable toutes ces couleurs…

-… A ton avis, y a quoi au menu ? …

-… Albus, vous avez toujours été roux ? …

-… Au fait, félicitations Tonks, Remus pour votre mariage, à quand les enfants ? …

-Ahem !

-… Excusez-moi… Papa ? …

-… Le jour où tu te marieras, Hermione, eh ben ce sera pas drôle pour ton mari…

-…Au fait, excellent les oreilles en pointe ! …

-AHEM !

Ils sursautèrent, et se tournèrent tous d'un bond vers l'entrée du Manoir. Une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux, une jeune femme à peine plus âgée que Hermione, les cheveux longs et noirs, les yeux gris-vert, se tenait face à eux, un semblant de sévérité sur les traits, les poings sur les hanches.

-Et bien, je vois qu'on s'amuse bien sans moi !

Un sourire en coin, Albus prit un verre et s'avança vers la jeune femme, main vide tendue. Celle-ci posa ses doigts sur ladite main et attrapa le verre que lui tendait son mari.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Hum, Potter vous avez trop grandi…

-Rectification professeur, c'est vous qui avez légèrement rétréci !

-Allons, cessez de dire des âneries, et appelez-moi Laeticia comme tout le monde.

-Oui, m'dame !

Il y eut quelques rires, puis chacun alla s'installer à sa place. Albus tira la chaise de Laeticia et attendit qu'elle se fut installée pour l'avancer d'un mouvement du poignet (sous-entendu magiquement), avant de faire la même chose pour Crystale, sous le regard légèrement éberlué de Hermione et Harry.

-Bien. A présent que nous sommes tous là, je vais tenter de vous donner quelques réponses aux questions que vous vous poser. Sachez en premier qu'il existe un univers parallèle au votre, un univers elfique. Laeticia, Crystale et moi en venons, et c'est là-bas que nous avons appris la magie et beaucoup d'autres arts dont vous ignorez l'existence. Mon vrai nom est Lannëm, et j'aimerai désormais que vous m'appeliez ainsi.

Il y a fort longtemps, alors que Poudlard n'avait même pas encore été conçue, les elfes étaient les créatures les plus puissantes et les plus sages de ce monde. Un jour, un elfe extrêmement puissant, du nom de Myrddin, tomba en amour réciproque avec une humaine que l'on surnomma la Dame du Lac. Longtemps, ils vécurent séparés par cet amour impossible, en effet, il était dit que si un ou une elfe venait à s'accoupler avec un ou une simple humain(e), il perdrait immédiatement ses pouvoirs. Myrddin, alias Merlin, pour palier à son impuissance donna des pouvoirs magiques à sa Dame, lui conférant une puissance incroyable et faisant d'elle la première sorcière du monde.

Mais un jour vint où, incapable de se retenir plus, ils firent l'amour sans se retenir, emportés par leur amour. Immédiatement, Merlin et La Dame perdirent leurs pouvoirs. Pendant neuf mois, l'elfe vécut dans la dureté de la vie de simple mortel, mais aussi dans l'amour le plus complet avec celle qu'il aimait plus que tout. Neuf mois durant lesquels le ventre de la Dame du Lac s'arrondit étrangement. A terme enfin de ce laps de temps, un enfant naquit, un petit garçon. Moi.

Par la force de mon père, Myrddin, l'elfe puissant mais déchu, et par la douceur de ma mère, Viviane, la Dame du Lac aux pouvoirs enchanteurs, je suis devenu le premier Magicien. Longtemps, je vécus comme simple mortel. Mais le jour de mes seize ans, mon pouvoir éclata en moi. Suivie une douloureuse période de reconstruction personnelle, et au dénouement de celle-ci, je devins l'instrument du Bien pour les hommes et par le biais des elfes.

Celui qui m'apprit et m'aida à me retrouver s'appelle Dalmane. Il est le père de Laeticia, que je rencontrais un jour de hasard.

Lorsque mes pouvoirs eurent atteint un certain niveau, je décida de contrer la volonté des elfes et de rendre leurs pouvoirs à mes parents. Laeticia m'y aida, et nous réussîmes avec succès. Merlin et Viviane sont quelque part à présent, et ils veillent sur les deux mondes, paisiblement.

Quant à moi, je continue à aider les mortels, les sorciers. Je veille, en quelque sorte.

L'autre jour, Les elfes m'ont demandé de trouver d'autres Magiciens. C'est pourquoi je suis ici actuellement, et c'est aussi pourquoi je vais rester ici quelques temps encore. Voilà. Avez-vous des questions ?

Un silence plana sur la table. Drago prit soudain la parole.

-Je crois que nous avons tous besoin de réfléchir. Mangeons, nous verrons bien plus tard.

-Comme vous voudrez. Bon appétit, alors !

Albus s'assit et des plats apparurent sur la table. Aussitôt les bruits de table ronflèrent. Mais une personne ne mangeait pas. Harry, assis à la droite de Crystale, observait attentivement la place vide en face de lui. Mais où Diable était passé Severus ?

**A suivre… **

**Question bibliographie, je conseille à n'importe quelle personne aimant les histoires d'Enchanteur, de Table Ronde, etc…L'Enchanteur de Barjavel. J'ai beaucoup aimé, à vous de voir si ça vous plaît ou non. **


End file.
